1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network connection device and a method thereof, and more particularly to an automatic network connection device and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid growth and wide expansion of the applications of the Internet, a network chip plays a more and more important role.
Generally, motherboards of computer systems all have network chips. The network chip includes one or more high-performance microprocessors such as standard reduced-instruction processors and processors with special processing functions, and is mainly characterized in that network processing functions thereof are controlled by programs.
Since microprocessors are built in the network chip, software used for development has become a key point of applications of the network chip. Therefore, the combination of software and hardware is crucial to the applications of the network chip. The architectures of the network chip are mostly multi-microprocessor designs that can achieve desired efficacies by utilizing a high computing capability in combination with corresponding software.
Currently, most motherboards are configured with two network chips, so as to increase various possible uses of the two network chips.
However, when a network chip in use is damaged suddenly and cannot work normally, a user must change the inserting position of a network cable manually in order to use the other network chip. Therefore, although two network chips are configured, it is still rather inconvenient in use and lacks of an automatic response mechanism.